Its in your Blood
by RunningInThePouringRain
Summary: AU, When their parents get sent on an anomaly mission in Spain. The kids are left in charge of the Arc! With humour, action and even romance on the horizon will the teens live up to there parents high standards? Or will they find out how hard it is to risk your life for your job...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this idea an idea a friend of mine had and wanted to me post it and see what you guys think.

This story is about the teenagers of the Arc team and what happens when they are left in charge of the Arc.

So it's been a while since I have written anything, what with doing a levels and such but im back and this story wouldn't leave me alone so I hope you like it please let me know you thoughts.

Right here is some information about whose kids are whose so you don't get confused lol.

Connor/Abby – Adam (aged 19)  
Becker/Sarah – Liam (aged 18) and Molly (aged 15)  
Danny/Jenny – Zoe (aged 17) and Joseph (aged 15)

Okay then here's the first chapter let me no what you think!

/

It's in your blood

Chapter 1

Zoe Quinn's alarm clock went off at 7. She sighed rolling over and slamming her hand on the off switch before sitting up in bed. She sighed sleepily before getting out of the bed and walking downstairs to the sound of someone in the kitchen.

"Morning," She sighed as she went straight to the kettle, making a cup of coffee.

"Morning you," Her father, Danny Quinn replied looking up from his latest file on updating security for Becker. Zoe had learned it was better not to ask what it was or she would get a big lecture on anomalies and such, instead she asked:

"Where's mum?"

"Getting Joseph up for school," Her father replied before carrying on with his reading. Zoe waited until her coffee was done before walking back upstairs to find her mother.

She walked into her little brother's room while watching her mum try to get him out of bed. She laughed at the scene. Her mother, Jenny Quinn looked up at Zoe from the doorway, her facial expression asking for some help. Zoe was the only one who could get her brother up in the mornings and that was only because he was scared of her. One time he didn't believe she could wake up him, so Zoe when the bathroom and filled a jug up with cold water before returning to his room and soaking Joseph with it. It was safe to say he got up fairly quickly. Zoe approached the bed.

"Joseph if you don't get up in the next five seconds your bed in going to be covered in my coffee." She said holding her coffee mug high above his bed so he knew she was serious.

Joseph's eyes snapped open at the sound of his sister's voice. Quickly he jumped out of the bed and ran downstairs. Both mother and daughter laughed.

"Thanks sweetie." Her mother said and Zoe turned to get ready.

"No problem." She laughed.

"Wait, I need a favour!" Her mum called after her. Zoe stopped suddenly and turned to look at her mother, a favour was never a good thing in the Quinn household.

"I need you to take your brother to school; me and your dad have to be in work early." Her mum continued.

"No way, not after last time. He made me late for college. Can't he just walk, it will do him good." Zoe pleaded.

"No he can't. You can take him it's on your way anyway." Her mother replied before walking back down the stairs.

"Fine, but you so owe me!" Zoe shouted back down the stairs, knowing her mother would hear it.

Zoe got dressed and ready to leave quickly hoping to leave a bit earlier to avoid being late to class like last time she had to take her brother to school but Joseph had lost his books so they spend an extra twenty minutes searching for them in his messy room. Like their father, Ollie wasn't as organised as their mother would have liked. He had Danny's light brown hair and Jenny's eyes unlike Zoe who had her mother's dark locks that she had grown down to her shoulders and was normally curly and her father's green eyes. Zoe didn't share her mother's interests, she was more like her father who had taught her how to defend from a young age, and they also shared their love for causing trouble together too.

After dropping Joseph off at school, Zoe arrived at college late. However no matter how late she was she always knew her best friend Liam Becker would be waiting for her, even if he got in trouble too. Zoe and Liam's parents worked together and were best friends so they all grew up together along with the Temple's. They were like a family. Liam's parents, Sarah and Becker (no one ever called him by his first name because hardly anyone knew it) were amazing. Liam looked a lot like his father expect for the fact he had Sarah's eyes. Liam got a lot of female attention too, not that he noticed. Zoe knew Liam was hot with his dark skin tone, and defined muscles but he never seemed to care who asked him out because he always said no to them. Zoe sighed and grabbed her books before walking over to where Liam was waiting for her with one of his dazzling smiles.

"Hey, sorry I am late. I had to drop Joseph off at school because my parents had to…" Zoe began but was cut off by Liam

"…to go to work early? Yeah same, I had to drop Molly off too, don't worry about it, and come on before we really are late." He said walking in the direction of our classes. I smiled and walked after him.

The day passed slowly. At lunch time all the teenagers got a text from their parents telling them to meet at the Arc after school. They need to tell them something. Zoe walked to her car before going to get Joseph and driving to the Arc. All the teenagers knew what the Arc was and what their parents did. They all thought it was cool. They were brought up around creatures and anomaly's and of course they moody Uncle Lester. He wasn't really their uncle but as good as. He was going on a bit now thought. He had grey hair but still was as bossy as ever.

Zoe and Joseph were the last to arrive at the Arc due to traffic. When they got there they saw their parent's standing up at the front along with Lester, Liam and Molly's parents and Adam's parents, Abby and Connor Temple. Adam was the eldest of the group and looked so much like his father with his hair and brains. Zoe had a bad feeling about this.

"Hey kids thanks for coming, we all need to tell you something important." Danny started. All of us looked at each other worried. "Well there has been an anomaly detected abroad, somewhere in Spain along with a sighting of Helen Cutter." Everyone gasped, we had been brought up on the stories of Helen Cutter and her husband. She was crazy for the lack of a better word.

"Your parents have been ordered to fly out to Spain and check things out." Lester said bluntly, bored already.

"Right, and we are going to be gone of a couple of months at least so we need you to look after this place for us. You lot know this place better then anyone else, we know you can do this. It is your blood." Danny finished. Zoe looked over at Liam. Their parents wanted them to join the Arc? That was crazy they were just a bunch of kids.

"We need to leave soon, we will be back soon and we will call you all the time. You need to stick together and look after each other because while we are gone, you guys need each other. You're basically a family anyway. We all have faith in you. Lester will be staying behind if you need anything you ask him." Jenny added seeing the looks on your faces. We all rushed over to our parents hugging them.

Molly nearly knocked Becker over because she practically jumped on him. Liam went and hugged his mother promising to keep Molly safe. The two swapped parents and Liam went to hug his dad. Becker gave him is spare gun to keep, saying he knew how to use it if he needed to. Liam did, his father had taught him how to fire guns, just in case. Liam and Molly stood back before Liam gave his father a military salute.

The Temple's hugged their only child telling him he was the oldest so he needed to look out of everyone. Adam squeezed his mother tightly knowing how much she worried about him. He promised his father he would be fine before going to stand next to the Becker children.

The Quinn's were the worst, Jenny started crying as she hugged Joseph, he was one of the youngest kids aged only 15 along with Molly but Danny knew he would be fine as he was as stubborn as Jenny. Zoe was crying a lot. Who knew when she would next see her parents again. She promised to look after Joseph and they both promised to keep each other safe before they too stood with the rest of the youngsters. Liam saw Zoe's tear stained face. He gently grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Zoe squeezed back.

"A top secret government facility run by a bunch of kids, most of which can't even drive" They all heard Lester mutter "What could possibly go wrong?" He finished before returning to his office, most probably to update the minister.

They all gave a last smile to their parents before they left for the airport. Each one praying they would be okay. They weren't worried about looking after the Arc like Danny had said, it was in their blood.

SO EVERYONE TELL ME WHAT DO YOU THINK? IS IT WORTH CONTINUING? LET ME KNOW IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS ABOUT WHERE THIS STORY COULD GO TO, IF I LIKE THEM I WILL DECIATE A CHAPTER TO YA.

REMEMBER MORE REVIEWS – QUICKER UPDATE SO PLEASE REVIEW

THANKS RHIRHI73


	2. Chapter 2

HEY GUYS THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND SUPPORT IT MEANS A LOT TO ME! I PROMISE THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE FEW MISTAKES IN THAN THE FIRST!

TO MY FRIEND MEGANELIXABETH, THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT AND CHATS! THIS GIRL IS AMAZING YOU MUST CHECK OUT HER STORIES! ESPECIALLY IF YOU'RE A JUTTER FAN! SERIOUSLY ONE OF THE MOST AWESOME PEOPLE I KNOW

INTERESTING TO HEAR HOW MANY OF YOU WANT SOME ZOE/LIAM LOVE! I WILL SEE WHAT I CAN DO ;)

/

It had been a week. Seven long days without any word from their parents, not even to say they landed safely. That is what really annoyed Zoe. Her job was to look after her brother, but she couldn't give him a straight answer whenever he asked about their parents because she didn't have one. Instead she would reply with something vague like "I'm sure they are fine" or "They will be back before you know it". Joseph never believed her though, she couldn't blame him. Zoe didn't believe those words either, no matter how many times she said them.

The kids all decided they wanted to stay living in their own homes instead of taking Lester up on his offer of staying in his newly built mansion. He looked quite relieved when Zoe and Liam both decided staying at home would be better for their younger siblings, more familiar. Zoe guessed he didn't really like the idea of having his posh 'touch anything and die' mansion home to four teenagers. Adam was 19 and so was more than capable of staying in the Temple household by himself, he was looking forward to it in fact. Luckily each house was only a few streets away from the others, a five minute walk if that, and for that Zoe was grateful.

The Arc had been relatively quiet which was good as they were all nervous about their first anomaly call. They had been brought up around it and knew what to do but they never had any real experience as their parents seemed it to be too dangerous to have their kids on a call out with them. But the quietness gave Zoe time to think, their parents really hadn't thought this through. There was school to consider and the fact none of them could cook to save their lives! Luckily Lester had money and so was covering any bills and food costs that were required, by taking the money from their parent's wages like he was instructed to do before they left.

It was a Friday now and all the kids were on their way to the Arc as Lester had called a meeting, just to sort out some technicalities, he said. This was good as far as Zoe was concerned, she and Liam had a few issues they wanted to address too and this seemed like a perfect opportunity.

"Okay, so lets cut to the chase shall we? I'm sure we all have somewhere better to be like a dinner with the ambassador of Milan." Lester sighed, opening a folder he had in front of him, scanning through the pages. They were all sat in the board room of the Arc. It was a room that barely got used as there wasn't really much need for meeting before now. Everyone was sat around the circular table that was in the centre of the room. Lester was at the head of the table, in a chair much grander than all the others to emphasise this fact. Zoe wondered briefly if he had his name embossed in it somewhere to mark his importance. Next to Lester were Adam, then Molly and Liam. Zoe was next to Liam with Joseph on her other side.

"First off I wanted to say I'm glad you have all taken your parents mission in your stride, the minister was a little worried about your ages at first but I managed to convince him otherwise." Lester continued looking a little smug. Zoe felt now was the best time to interrupt considering the topic on her mind was loosely related to that point. She glanced over at Liam and saw him give a slight nod.

"Lester actually sorry to interrupt but I do have a small issue regarding age that I would like to address." Zoe started; Lester paused allowing her to continue.

"I don't think it's a good idea for Joseph and Molly to work here, especially not in the field. They are only 15." Zoe continued before getting cut off by the two in question.

"What that's not fair! Dad said we all have to run this place, together!" Joseph shouted at the same time Molly whined:

"You can't do that! Liam, please!"

"Enough!" Zoe cut them off "Let me explain. First off, you guys are our responsibility, we told our parents we would look after you. If we let you out into the field and something happened I would never forgive myself and I know Liam wouldn't either." Zoe justified looking over at Liam seeing him nod.

"Secondly, you guys are in secondary school, it's your GCSEs and therefore a big year, you can't afford to miss time off school. And even if you did it would draw attention to the fact our parents aren't around right now." Liam added.

"But you guys get to work here and you have school." Molly protested

"Yes but me and Zoe go to college not school, its optional and therefore we can complete most of our work at home and post it to the teachers online unlike you." Liam explained.

"Lester what do you think. I mean you get the final decision but I needed to make the point known. They are only kids; they shouldn't be dealing with this." Zoe concluded, drawing everyone's attention back to Lester.

"I think you're right. I'm sorry but your parents did say they had worries about the fact you are still in school and the minister nearly chocked on his caviar when I mentioned how young you are. It wasn't a pretty sight." Lester replied in his usual manner.

"Which brings me to the next item on the agenda," Lester continued. Zoe couldn't bare to see the disappointment on Joseph's and Molly's faces at what was decided. They would hate her and Liam for it, but she knew it was the right thing to do, they would see that in time.

"You all need to take on positions here at the Arc. The minister is convinced the Arc can't function with a properly defined team in place. So Zoe's in charge." Zoe's head snapped up, now it was her turn to be shocked.

"What why me? I'm not even the oldest shouldn't it be Adam? Or Liam?" She asked.

"If I elected the leader based on age then yes, it would but I didn't. You're a Quinn, leading is in your blood, both your father and your mother have led the Arc at one time or another as you well know." Lester explained "So you have some team roles to sort out I believe."

Zoe was stunned and a bit angry to be fair. Just because her father was Danny Quinn, the current leader doesn't mean she shared those traits. She realised everyone was waiting for her to speak:

"I don't actually. Everyone here knows their strengths they don't need me to order them. Adam, I'm sure you know the ADD inside out?"

"Of course, dad's brains remember?" he smiled at her. Zoe nodded and moved on.

"Liam I don't think anyone here could lead a bunch of soldiers like you can. They respect your dad and I know they will respect you." Zoe said.

"Well let's face it; I'm not the kind of guy to sit in a lab all day." Liam smirked at her

"As for you two, you can work at the Arc only on weekends and after school if you have no homework, and only in the research labs. Molly, you can take over your mothers research considering myths are your area of expertise and Joseph, you can monitor creature sightings on online, tend to the creatures and work with Adam." Zoe finished happy to see small smiles on their faces again. Both nodded happily.

"Great now that's all cleared up, you can get lost, chill or whatever it is you do with your time." Lester sighed. Zoe was the first to leave the room. She was still stunned at the fact she was the leader of the team, she couldn't do that!

"Quinn, wait up" She hear Liam shout after her. She kept walking, too stunned to stop. A warm hand on her shoulder made her stop and turn round.

"I know what your thinking and your wrong." He said staring at her.

"I can't do this." She whispered

"Yes, you can" Liam spoke firmly

"Why? Because I'm Danny's daughter!"

"No, because you're you. Zoe Quinn, the same girl who threatened boys who were two years above you because you decided no one picks on your brother but you, who forced me to watch Dear John on DVD and made me leave the room so I wouldn't see you cry. You're stronger than anyone I know, you can do this." Liam said gently pulling her into a hug. He was warm and smelled like musk and spices. Zoe instantly felt better; he always knew what to say. She whispered thank you in his ear before pulling away.

"Anytime, I will catch up with the terrors and meet you out front." He said waiting for Zoe to reply before walking off.

"Quinn!" Lester's voice sounded in her ear "I seem to recall saying the same thing to your father but: Try not to make a complete dog's breakfast out of this." Lester said before gliding past her in the direction of his office.

Zoe couldn't help but laugh slightly as she walked towards the car. She wasn't even half way there when a loud alarm blared over the comms system that Zoe knew to be an anomaly alert. She sighed before running in the opposite direction towards the ADD.

SO GUYS WHAT DO WE THINK? NICE AND LONG FOR YA!

LET ME NO IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS! NEXT CHAPTER – THEIR FIRST ANOMALY! WHAT WILL HAPPEN!

PLEASE REVIEW THEY MEAN SO MUCH TO ME AND MAKE ME UPDATE FASTER!

THANK YOU! RHIRHI73 X


End file.
